Sergio Gutiérrez Coto
) |lugar_nacimiento = México D.F. |familiares = Andrea Coto (madre) Sergio Barrios (padre) Andrés Gutiérrez Coto (hermano) Mauricio Gutiérrez (hijo) |ocupacion = Locutor |medios = Televisión Teatro |ingreso_doblaje = 1985 |pais = México |estado = Activo |sindicato = ANDA }} Batman-The-Dark-Knight-Rises.jpeg|Bruce Wayne/Batman en la trilogía de Batman: El caballero de la noche, uno de sus personajes más recordados. Aragorn..jpg|Aragorn en la saga El señor de los anillos Matthew_Perry_as_Chandler_Bing.jpg|Chandler Bing en Amigos. Charlie HARPER.jpg|Charlie Harper en Dos hombres y medio. Las Chicas Superpoderosas-Baile Siniestro Logo.jpg|Narrador en Las chicas superpoderosas. Sonic satam Art.gif|Sonic en Sonic: El héroe (temp. 2). Pisces_Albafica_Profile.png|Albafica de Piscis en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido. Pitch_Black_(El_Coco).jpg|Pitch Black (El Coco) en El origen de los guardianes. Kazuo_Korioto_Adolescente.png|Kazuo Korioto en Supercampeones y sus películas. Nicolas.png|Nicholas Kumada en Sailor Moon. Ten_Pa.png|Fong Ten Pa en Soul Hunter. RomanPierce.jpg|Roman Pearce en las películas de Rápidos y furiosos. Shen.png|Lord Shen en Kung Fu Panda 2. MAURICE HAPPY-FEET.jpg|Maurice en Happy Feet: El pingüino. Lightning_McQueen.png|Rayo McQueen en Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate, Kinect Rush: Una aventura Disney·Pixar, Disney Infinity y Cars Toons: Cuentos de Radiador Springs. DPS_Neil_Perry.png|Neil Perry en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (doblaje original). 24_ferrisbueller_2011_07_22_bk01_z.jpg|Ferris Bueller en Ferris Bueller's Day Off. AS_Michael_Ryan.png|Michael Ryan en Admiradora secreta. RB_Joel_Goodson.png|Joel Goodson en Negocios riesgosos. Lestat-lestat-13682276-500-282.jpg|Lestat de Lincourt en Entrevista con el vampiro (doblaje original). Clark-superman.jpg|Clark Kent/Superman en Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman. Drawntogether_logo.jpg|Narrador en La casa de los dibujos. Ricardio.png|Ricardio en Hora de aventura. 746290.jpg|Abismo Negro en AAA La película: Sin límite en el tiempo. Batman Lego Movie.png|Batman en La gran aventura LEGO. Prince-eric-the-little-mermaid-ii-return-to-the-sea.jpg|Príncipe Eric en La sirenita II: Regreso al mar. Ben 10k.png|Ben 10,00 en Ben 10. El_Otro_Stuff_5.jpg|Jack Rabbit en T.U.F.F. Puppy, agente secreto. Personaje_-_Newton.png|Newton en Titán sim-biónico. Frankieshsrk.jpg|Frankie en El espanta tiburones. Xmen_colossus.jpg|Peter Rasputin/Coloso en X-Men 2 y X-Men: La batalla final. Tom-Hanks-philadelphia.jpg|Andrew Beckett en Filadelfia. Henry gf.jpg|Henry Hill en Buenos muchachos (redoblaje). Edwarren.jpg|Ed Warren en El conjuro y El conjuro 2. Jedediah.png|Jedediah Strong Smith en la trilogía de Una noche en el museo. Sebastián Shaw.jpg|Sebastian Shaw en X-Men: Primera generación. MOI.jpg|Moisés en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes. Char_25546.jpg|Sonny en Yo, robot. Deancain_ripleys.jpg|Dean Cain en Aunque usted no lo crea (versión moderna). Erlukakovac.jpg|Dr. Luka Kovač en E.R. Sala de urgencias. Leo_wyatt_3-8.jpg|Leo Wyatt en Hechiceras (temps. 3-8). Rust cohle.jpeg|Rust Cohle en Detectives criminales. CharlieGoodson.jpg|Charlie Goodson en Anger Management. owen wilson.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Owen Wilson. Charliesheen.jpg|Es la voz habitual de Charlie Sheen. Kevin-james-240.jpg|También es la voz habitual de Kevin James. Kevin_bacon.jpg|Voz habitual de Kevin Bacon. Chris bale.jpg|Voz habitual de Christian Bale. Johncusack12.jpg|Voz recurrente de John Cusack. Mb200.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Matthew Broderick. Tjago_Laserda(2).jpg|También es la voz habitual del actor brasileño Thiago Lacerda. thumb|Algunos de sus personajes. Hecho por Darker Dreik. Sergio Gutiérrez Coto es un actor de doblaje y locutor institucional mexicano originario de la Ciudad de México. Conocido por haber sido el Narrador de Las chicas superpoderosas, la 2ª voz de Sonic en Sonic: El héroe, Aragorn en la franquicia de El señor de los anillos, Charlie Harper en Dos hombres y medio, Chandler Bing en Amigos, Bruce Wayne/Batman en la trilogía de El caballero de la noche (Batman inicia, Batman: El caballero de la noche y Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende), Pitch Black en El origen de los guardianes y Lord Shen en Kung Fu Panda 2. Es hermano del también actor de doblaje Andrés Gutiérrez Coto, además es hijo de la también actriz de doblaje Andrea Coto y del también actor de doblaje Sergio Barrios. Estuvo casado con la actriz de doblaje Erica Edwards. thumb|220x220px|Sergio Gutierrez Coto Personajes Creado por Frost Rider thumb|223px|right thumb|223px|right Filmografía Películas Owen Wilson *Nate Pullman en Extraordinario (2017) *Hansel McDonald en Zoolander 2 (2016) *Jack Dwyer en Sin escape (2015) *Jedediah Smith en Una noche en el museo 3: El secreto de la tumba (2014) *M. Chuck en El gran hotel Budapest (2014) *Steve Dallas en ¿Estás aquí? (2013) *Nick Campbell en Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) *Kenny Bostick en La pajareada (2011) *Rick en Pase libre (2011) *Kevin Rawley en La familia de mi novia: Los pequeños Fockers (2010) *Marmaduke en Marmaduke (2010) *Jedediah Smith en Una noche en el museo 2 (2009) *John Grogan en Marley y yo (2008) *Drillbit Taylor en Un guardaespaldas escolar (2008) *Jedediah Smith en Una noche en el museo (2006) *Dupree en Tres son multitud (2006) *Wilbur Wright en La vuelta al mundo en 80 días (2004) *Kevin Rawley en Los Fockers: La familia de mi esposo (2004) *Ned Plimpton en Vida acuática (2004) *Roy O'Bannon en Shanghai Kid en Londres (2003) *Eli Cash en Los excéntricos Tenenbaums (2001) *Kevin Rawley en La familia de mi novia (2000) *Roy O'Bannon en Shanghai Kid (2000) Christian Bale *Chris Myers en La promesa (2016) *Rick en El caballero de copas (2015) *Michael Burry en La gran apuesta (2015) *Moisés en Éxodo: Dioses y reyes (2014) *Bruce Wayne/Batman en Batman: El caballero de la noche asciende (2012) *Dick "Dicky" Eklund en The Fighter (2010) (versión de Paramount) *John Connor en Terminator: La salvación (2009) (versión de Warner) *Bruce Wayne/Batman en Batman: El caballero de la noche (2008) *Alfred Borden en El gran truco (2006) (versión TV) *Jim Luther Davis en Soldado de ciudad (2005) *Bruce Wayne/Batman en Batman inicia (2005) Viggo Mortensen *Ben en Capitán Fantástico (2016) *Hombre en The Road (2009) *Everett Hitch en Entre la vida y la muerte (2008) *Nikolai en Promesas del este (2007) *Tom Stall en Una historia violenta (2005) *Aragorn en El Señor de los Anillos: El retorno del Rey (2003) *Aragorn en El Señor de los Anillos: Las dos torres (2002) *Aragorn en El Señor de los Anillos: La Comunidad del Anillo (2001) *Caspar Goodwood en Retrato de una dama (1996) Kevin Bacon *Charles McGuire en Pacto criminal (2015) *Bobby Hayes en R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá (2013) *David Lindhogen en Loco y estúpido amor (2011) *Sebastian Shaw en X-Men: Primera generación (2011) *Jack Brennan en Frost / Nixon (2008) *Tom Stark en Vías y vidas (2007) *Sean Devine en Río místico (2003) *Dan Hanson en Él dice, ella dice (1991) *Timothy "Fen" Fenwick Jr. en El merendero (1982) John Cusack *Sam en El príncipe (La venganza) (2014) *Adam en Hot Tub: Solteros en el tiempo (2010) *Jackson Curtis en 2012 (2009) *Mike Enslin en 1408 (2007) *David Gordon en Un niño de otro mundo (2007) *Jonathan Trager en Señales de amor (2001) *Rob Gordon en Alta fidelidad (2000) *John Kelson en Medianoche en el jardín del bien y del mal (1997) *Michael Merriman en Arma secreta (1989) Charlie Sheen *Presidente Rathcock en Machete Kills (2013) (versión México D.F.) *Charlie Harper en Todo un parto (2010) *Tom en Scary Movie 4 (2006) *Bob Rogers, Jr. en La trampa (2004) *Tom en Scary Movie 3 (2003) *David Ackerman en The Rookie (1990) *Franklin Fairchild Bean en Cadencia (1990) *Chris Taylor en Pelotón (1986) Matthew Broderick *Sr. Fitzhugh en Robo en las alturas (2011) *John Andrew Van Tassel en Margaret (2011) *Taylor Mendon en Finding Amanda (2008) *Steven Schats en La última escena (2004) *Harold Hill en Vivir de ilusión (2003) *Inspector Gadget en Inspector Gadget (1999) *Dr. Niko Tatopoulos en Godzilla (1998) *Ferris Bueller en Ferris Bueller's Day Off (1986) Kevin James *Sam Larson en La historia real de un falso asesino (2016) *Presidente Will Cooper en Pixeles (2015) *Paul Blart en Héroe de centro comercial 2 (2015) *Eric Lamonsoff en Son como niños 2 (2013) *Griffin Keyes en El guardián del zoológico (2011) *Nick Brannen en El dilema (2011) *Eric Lamonsoff en Son como niños (2010) Tom Hanks *James Donovan en Puente de espías (2015) *Abraham Lincoln en Freedom: A History of Us (2003) *Joe Fox en Tienes un e-mail (1998) *Andrew Beckett en Filadelfia (1993) *Joe Banks en Joe contra el volcán (1990) *Sherman McCoy en La hoguera de las vanidades (1990) Jason Sudeikis *Kurt Buckman en Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) *David Clark/Miller en ¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) *Mitch en Locos por los votos (2012) *Kurt Buckman en Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) *Box en Amor a distancia (2010) *Mason en Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) Johnny Depp *Will Caster en Trascender (2014) (versión Warner) *John Dillinger en Enemigos públicos (2009) *Mort Rainey en La ventana secreta (2004) *George Jung en Blow (2001) *Joe Pistone/Donnie Brasco en Donnie Brasco (1997) *Gene Watson en Justo a tiempo (1995) Patrick Wilson *Ed Warren en El conjuro 2 (2016) *Ed Warren en Annabelle (2014) *Ed Warren en El conjuro (2013) *Padre de Shaw en Prometeo (2012) *Agente Vance Burress/Lynch en Brigada-A: Los Magníficos (2010) Andy Garcia *Alcalde Bradley en Cazafantasmas (2016) *Frank Conner en Horas de angustia (1998) *Sean Casey en El lado oscuro de la justicia (1997) *Jimmy "El Santo" Tosnia en Asuntos pendientes antes de morir (1995) *Sgto. John Berlin en Jennifer 8 (1992) Matthew Perry *Mike O'Donnell (adulto) en 17 otra vez (2009) (versión New Line) *Hudson Milbank en Bloqueado (2007) *Nicholas "Oz" Oseransky en Mi vecino el asesino 2 (2004) *Nicholas "Oz" Oseransky en Mi vecino el asesino (2000) *Oscar Novak en Tango para tres (1999) Dean Cain *Bruce Murakami en El último adiós (2007) *Brad Malloy en 10.5: Apocalipsis (2006) *Theodore Maxwell en El perro millonario (2005) *Scott Peterson en Un marido bajo sospecha (2004) *Cole en Solteros, pero... (2000) Hugh Grant *Martin Tweed en Muriendo por un sueño (2006) *Daniel Cleaver en Bridget Jones: Al borde de la razón (2004) *Primer ministro en Realmente amor (2003) *Michael Felgate en Mickey ojos azules (1999) *Edward Ferrars en Sensatez y sentimientos (1995) Tom Cruise *Nathan Algren en El último samurái (2003) *Ethan Hunt en Misión: Imposible (1996) *Lestat de Lioncourt en Entrevista con el vampiro (1994) (doblaje original) *Brian Flanagan en Coctel (1988) (Redoblaje) *Joel Goodsen en Negocios riesgosos (1983) Tyrese Gibson *Roman Pearce en Rápidos y furiosos 8 (2017) *Roman Pearce en Rápidos y furiosos 7 (2015) *Roman Pearce en Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) *Roman Pearce en Rápidos y furiosos 5in control (2011) Ice Cube *Darius Stone en XXx: Reactivado (2017) *Durell en No robarás en Domingo (2008) *Darius Stone/XXX en XXx 2: Estado de emergencias (2005) *Darren en Boyz n the Hood (1991) Jerry O'Connell *Sheriff Dan Lamb en Veronica Mars (2014) *Ben en Obsessed (2009) *Charlie Carbone en Canguro Jack (2003) *Scott "Dude" Foreman en La chica del calendario (1993) John Travolta *Dennis en Salvajes (2012) *Gabriel Shear en Swordfish: Acceso autorizado (2001) *Terl en Batalla final: Tierra (2000) *Vic Deakins en Código: Flecha Rota (1996) Brad Pitt *Teniente Aldo Rain en Bastardos sin gloria (2009) *Chad Feldheimer en Quémese después de leerse (2008) *Michael Sullivan en Los hijos de la calle (1996) (redoblaje) *Detective David Mills en Seven: Pecados capitales (1995) (doblaje original) Lochlyn Munro *Slats Bentley en Space Buddies: cachorros en el espacio (2009) *Lance en El campamento de papá (2007) *Agente Jake Harper en ¿Y dónde están las rubias? (2004) *Greg Phillippe en Scary Movie (2000) Ben Stiller *White Goodman en Pelotas en juego (2004) *David Starsky en Starsky y Hutch (2004) *Alex Rose en Dúplex (2003) *Rabbi Jake Schram en Divinas tentaciones (2000) Matt Dillon *Sam Lombardo en Criaturas salvajes (1998) *Cameron Drake en ¿Es o no es? (1997) *Tommy "Birdman" Rowland en Chicas hermosas (1996) *Larry Maretto en Todo por un sueño (1995) Alan Tudyk *Chapman en 42 (2013) *Stephen A. Douglas en Abraham Lincoln: Cazador de vampiros (2012) *Sonny en Yo, robot (2004) Matthew McConaughey *Mud en El niño y el fugitivo (2012) *Dallas en El mágico Mike (2012) *Connor Mead en Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) Will Forte *Phil en Ése es mi hijo (2012) *Sgto. Bressman en Vecinos cercanos del 3er tipo (2012) *Dean Solomon en Los hermanos Solomon (2007) Jonny Lee Miller *Roger Collins en Sombras tenebrosas (2012) *Graeme Obree en The Flying Scotsman (2006) *Lucas Harper en La isla maldita (2004) Ben Affleck *Neil en To the Wonder (2012) (2ª versión) *Larry Gigli en Una relación peligrosa (2003) *Michael Jennings en El pago (2003) Ray Liotta *Florio Ferrente en Más allá del cielo (2010) *Detective Harrison en (In) Seguridad (2009) *Henry Hill en Buenos muchachos (1990) (redoblaje) Josh Lucas *Sam en Bajo el mismo techo (2010) *Deel Munn en Legado de violencia (2004) *Jason Lair en Lazos de familia (2004) Clifton Collins Jr. *César Faz en El juego perfecto (2009) *Stingray en Los cuatro jinetes del Apocalipsis (2009) *Perry Smith en Capote (2005) Steve Zahn *Cliff Anderson en El escape perfecto (2009) *Hank Rafferty en Seguridad nacional (2003) *Ray Hasek en Los chicos de mi vida (2001) Val Kilmer *Dr. Nicholas Pinter en Doble identidad (2009) *Simon Templar en El santo (1997) *John Henry Patterson en Garras (1996) Mark Wahlberg *Elliot Moore en El fin de los tiempos (2008) *Bob Lee Swagger en Tirador (2007) *Leo Handler en La traición (2000) Kiefer Sutherland *Ben Carson en Espejos siniestros (2008) *John Buckner en Flashback (1990) *Ace Merrill en Cuenta conmigo (1986) Dominic West *Theron en 300 (2007) *Ash Correll en Misteriosa obsesión (2004) *Jasper en 28 días (2000) Jean-Claude Van Damme *Cmdte. Samuel Keenan "Sam" en Defensa diplomática (2006) *Rudy Cafmeyer/Charles Le Vaillant en La orden de la muerte (2001) *Luc Devereaux en Soldado Universal 2: El Regreso (1999) Sean Penn *Tobin Keller en La intérprete (2005) *Bobby Cooper en Camino sin retorno (1997) *Terry Noonan en Estado de gracia (1990) Will Arnett *Vernon "Vern" Fenwick en Tortugas Ninja 2: Fuera de las sombras (2016) *Vernon "Vern" Fenwick en Tortugas Ninja (2014) Toby Stephens *Glen "Bub" Doherty en 13 horas: Los soldados secretos de Bengasi (2016) *Fergus Wolfe en Posesión (2002) Paddy Considine *Jago en Ya te extraño (2015) *Steven Price en Una noche en el fin del mundo (2013) Jordi Mollà *Capitán Clemente Peláez en En el corazón del mar (2015) *Aguilar en Inhale (2010) Ty Burrell *Jean Pierre Napoleon en Muppets 2: Los más buscados (2014) (tráiler) *Connor en La leyenda del tesoro perdido: El libro de los secretos (2007) Vince Vaughn *Rosie en Lady Vegas (2012) *Clay Hewitt en Enemigos del pasado (1997) Kyle Chandler *Jackson Lamb en Súper 8 (2011) *John Driscoll en El día que la Tierra se detuvo (2008) Peter Dante *Hombre en bar #2 en Una esposa de mentira (2011) *Danny Gutierrez en Loca vida salvaje (2008) Josh Duhamel *Hobart Kent en Ramona and Beezus (2010) *Nick en La fuente del amor (2010) Peter Sarsgaard *Agente Fitzgerald en Encuentro explosivo (2010) *John Coleman en La huérfana (2009) Chris Messina *Detective Bowden en La reunión del diablo (2010) *Dennis en Quiero robarme a la novia (2008) Steve Coogan *David Ershon en Policías de repuesto (2010) *Tommy Atkins en La llave mágica (1995) Eddie Cibrian *Nate Burns en Lecho de hielo (2009) *Brock Houseman en Difícil de romper (2009) Ewan McGregor *Gene Vidal en Amelia (2009) *Edward Bloom (joven) en El gran pez (2003) Shawn Macdonald *Director Deedle en ¡Scooby-Doo! El comienzo del misterio (2009) *Flecke en Las damas y el vagabundo (2001) Gerard Butler *One Two en RocknRolla (2008) *Gerry Kennedy en Posdata: Te amo (2007) Sam Rockwell *Victor Mancini en Asfixia (2008) *Glenn Marchand en Snow Angels (2007) Mark Strong *Han Salaam en Red de mentiras (2008) *Mussawi en Syriana (2005) Casper Van Dien *Johnny Rico en Invasión 3 (2008) *Johnny Rico en Invasión (1997) Jason "Wee Man" Acuña *Él mismo en Jackass 2.5 (2007) *Él mismo en Jackass 2 (2006) Robert Downey Jr. *Paul Avery en Zodíaco (2007) *Harry Lockhart en Entre besos y tiros (2005) Daniel Cudmore *Peter Rasputin/Coloso en X-Men: La batalla final (2006) *Peter Rasputin/Coloso en X-Men 2 (2003) Simon Baker *Riley en Tierra de los muertos (2005) *Rétaux de Villette en La intriga del collar (2001) Ralph Fiennes *Justin Quayle en El jardinero fiel (2005) *Jesús (voz) en El señor de los milagros (2000) Gabriel Macht *R.J. O'Brian en El arcángel (2005) *Robert Pryce en Terror en la Antártida (1999) Greg Kinnear *Danny Wrigth en The Matador (2005) *David Larrabee en Sabrina (1995) (doblaje original) Benno Fürmann *William Eden en Devorador de pecados (2003) *Hein en Anatomía (2000) Luke Wilson *Pete Komisky en Los Ángeles de Charlie: Al límite (2003) *Pete Komisky en Los Ángeles de Charlie (2000) Morris Chestnut *Keith Fenton en Cómo hacer que tu hombre se comporte (2001) *Bobby Zachs en Alerta máxima 2 (1995) Daryl Mitchell *Sr. Morgan en 10 cosas que odio de ti (1999) *Raúl en Un hada muy especial (1997) Eric Stoltz *Wes Taylor en 2 Days in the Valley (1996) (redoblaje) *John Brook en Mujercitas (1994) Tom Sizemore *Michael Cheritto en Fuego contra fuego (1995) *Bat Masterson en Wyatt Earp (1994) Sasha Mitchell *David Sloan en Kickboxer 3 (1992) *David Sloan en Kickboxer 2 (1991) Robert Sean Leonard *Chuck Bishop en Matrimonios (1991) *Neil Perry en La sociedad de los poetas muertos (1989) (doblaje original) C. Thomas Howell *Michael Ryan en Admiradora secreta (1985) *Ponyboy Curtis en Los rebeldes (1983) Otros *Bob Schaeffer (Nick Kroll) en La casa gana (2017) *General Okto Bar (Sam Spruell) en Valerian y la ciudad de los mil planetas (2017) *Capitán Thorpe (Rob Huebel) en Guardianes de la bahía (2017) *Padre Cristóvão Ferreira (Liam Neeson) en Silencio (2016) *Voces adicionales en Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) *Richard Portman (Peter Outerbridge) en Presencia siniestra (2016) *George (John Stamos) en Mi gran boda griega 2 (2016) *Karos (Ryan Robbins) en Warcraft: El primer encuentro de dos mundos (2016) *Lee Gates (George Clooney) en El maestro del dinero (2016) *Chris Mannix (Walton Goggins) en Los 8 más odiados (2015) *Dr. Elliot Pellman en (Paul Reiser) en La verdad oculta (2015) *Simon Vogel (Josh Blacker) en The Marine 4: Moving target (2015) *James Garfio (Garrett Hedlund) en Peter Pan (2015) *Detective Hauser (Matthew Del Negro) en Dos locas en fuga (2015) *Padre Todd (Michael Krawic) en Actividad paranormal: La dimensión fantasma (2015) (tráiler) *Mitchell Carson (Martin Donovan) en Ant-Man: El Hombre Hormiga (2015) *William Boldwood (Michael Sheen) en Lejos del mundanal ruido (2015) *Sergio De Luca (Bobby Cannavale) en Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) *Thor (Chris Hemsworth) en Avengers: Era de Ultrón (2015) (tráiler 3) *García (Don Harvey) en Búsqueda implacable 3 (2015) *Barba Burger (Antonio Banderas) en Bob Esponja: Un héroe fuera del agua (2015) (tráiler 1) *Dominic (Omari Hardwick) en Dame la mano (2014) *Doctor (Jeff Hephner) en Interestelar (2014) *Bob Crewe (Mike Doyle) en Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) *Nicolai Itchenko/Teddy Rensen (Marton Csokas) en El justiciero (2014) *The Limey (Julian Rhind-Tutt) en Lucy (2014) *Stefano (Stephen Peacocke) en Hércules (2014) *Hugh Butterfield (Bruce Greenwood) en Amor eterno (2014) *Analista militar (Taylor Nichols) y Voz en tren en Godzilla (2014) *Mark King (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau) en Mujeres al ataque (2014) *Dr. Dennett Norton (Gary Oldman) en RoboCop (2014) *Hamilton (joven) (Bechir Sylvain) en Una Historia Que Contar (2013) *Charles Aiken (joven) (Benedict Cumberbatch) en August: Osage County (2013) (1ª versión) *Derrick (Michael Chiklis) en El peón (2013) *Voces adicionales en La noche de la expiación (2013) *Ellis (Michiel Huisman) en Guerra Mundial Z (2013) *Comandante Cobra (Robert Baker) en G.I. Joe: El Contraataque (2013) *Coronel A.J. Bullard (Terrence Howard) en Red Tails (2012) *Jensen/Daniel (Jon Bon Jovi) en Año nuevo (2011) *David Fisher (James Badge Dale) en Shame: Deseos culpables (2011) *Dylan Gould (Patrick Dempsey) en Transformers: El lado oscuro de la luna (2011) *Capitán Correlli (Andy Buckley) en Alvin y las ardillas 3 (2011) *Cesaire (Billy Burke) en La chica de la capa roja (2011) *Miller (Matt Damon) en La ciudad de las tormentas (2010) *Felipe (Javier Bardem) en Comer, rezar, amar (2010) *Aaron (Frank Whaley) en Prácticamente muertos (2010) *Agente Norris (Troy Ruptash) en 30 días de noche: Días oscuros (2010) *Abel (Raúl Esparza) en Almas condenadas (2010) *Abel Plenkov (Raul Esparza) en My Soul to Take (2010) (versión Universal) *Rizvan Khan (Shah Rukh Khan) Mi nombre es Khan (2010) *Damon Macready/Papi (Nicolas Cage) en Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) *Escondido (Christian Monzon) en Velocidad mortal (2010) *Gunner Jensen (Dolph Lundgren) en Los indestructibles (2010) (versión TV) *Lawrence Talbot (Benicio del Toro) en El hombre lobo (2010) *John Collingwood (Tony Goldwyn) en La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) *Rex Lewis/Comandante Cobra (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) en G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) *Shawn MacArthur (Channing Tatum) en Peleador callejero (2009) *Jeff Bauer (Thomas McCarthy) en Duplicidad (2009) *Steven (David Strathairn) en La maldición de las hermanas (2009) *Brandon Lewis (Tom McKay) en Camino hacia el terror 3 (2009) *Peter Willson (Richard Gere) en Hachiko: Siempre a tu lado (2008) (tráiler) *Dustfinger (Paul Bettany) en El libro mágico (2008) *Entrenador Dave Stewie (Christopher Meloni) en El profe de gimnasia (2008) *Scott (Eddie Marsan) en Happy-Go-Lucky (2008) (2ª versión) *Jensen "Frankenstein" Ames (Jason Statham) en Death Race: La carrera de la muerte (2008) *Detective Cosmo Santos (Amaury Nolasco) en Reyes de la calle (2008) *Eric Andrews (Jon Daugharthy) en Ángeles de amor (2008) *Nick Prescott (Kevin Sorbo) en Walking Tall: The Payback (2007) *El Jinete (Christopher Eccleston) en Los seis signos de la luz (2007) *Ryan Seacrest (Él mismo) en Ligeramente embarazada (2007) *Billy Kitka (Manu Bennett) en 30 días de noche (2007) *Neil Gant (Cristian Solimeno) en Cometa, impacto inminente (2007) *Robert "Bobby" Green/Grusinsky (Joaquin Phoenix) en La noche es nuestra (2007) *Peter McKell (Michael Vartan) en Terror bajo el agua (2007) *Detective Vitale (Nicky Katt) en Valiente (2007) *Humphrey (Henry Cavill) en Stardust: el misterio de la estrella (2007) *Adam Leavitt (Jason Bateman) en El reino (2007) *Nick Palmer (Aaron Eckhart) en Sin reservas (2007) *Javier Rivera (John Ortiz) en Gángster americano (2007) *Roybal (José Zúñiga) en Next: El vidente (2007) *Detective Horst Cali (Donnie Wahlberg) en El títere (2007) *Voces adicionales en Shadow Man (2006) *Voces adicionales en Inframundo: La evolución (2006) *Bizu (Scott Adkins) en La pantera rosa (2006) *Ethan Jenkins en La segunda oportunidad (2006) *Jared (Paul Walker) en Azul extremo (2005) *Major Gibson (Joseph Fiennes) en El gran rescate (2005) *Skip Engblom (Heath Ledger) en Los amos de Dogtown (2005) *Balthazar (Gavin Rossdale) en Constantine (2005) *Nick (Chad Michael Murray) en La casa de cera (2005) *Luk Lehmann en Una princesa de incógnito (2005) *Kevin Capra (Matt Craven) en Masacre en la cárcel 13 (2005) (2ª versión) *Jesús (Jonathan Scarfe) en Judas (2004) *Marco Poloni (Costas Mandylor) en Just Desserts (2004) *Ford (Martin Henderson) en Furia en dos ruedas (2004) *Pastor Dan Parker (John Corbett) en Educando a Helen (2004) *Vaughn Stickles (Chris Isaak) en Adicta al sexo (2004) *Scott Tracy (Philip Winchester) en Thunderbirds (2004) *Alex Carlson (Samuel Ball) en Si tuviera 30 (2004) *Jason Argyle (Kerr Smith) en Juegos sexuales 3 (2004) *Adam Sorenson (Paul Rudd) en El cristal con el que se mira (2003) *Jim Fields (Wallace Langham) en La guardería de papá (2003) *Gary Jones (Damian Lewis) en Cazador de sueños (2003) *Ray Dunbar (Brian Van Holt) en Básico y letal (2003) *Willard Stiles (Crispin Glover) en Willard (2003) *Alex Montel (Olivier Martinez) en S.W.A.T. (2003) *Daniel (Daniel Travis) en Mar abierto (2003) *Rodney Skinner (Tony Curran) en La Liga Extraordinaria (2003) (versión DVD) *Fernando Mondego (Guy Pearce) en El conde de Monte Cristo (2002) *Detective Cooper (Kevin McKidd) en Luna llena (2002) *Ron (Chris Taaffe) en En lo profundo del Lago Ness (2002) *Jack Durrance (Wes Bentley) en Las cuatro plumas (2002) *Sanjay (Naveen Andrews) en Rollerball(2002) *Raoul (Dwight Yoakam) en La habitación del pánico (2002) *Scrad/Charlie (Johnny Knoxville) en Hombres de Negro II (2002) *George Clark (Isaiah Washington) en Red de corrupción (2001) (redoblaje) *Jorgen (Jeff Pilson) en Rock Star (2001) *Mutt Lange (Anthony Michael Hall) en Histeria: La historia de Def Leppard (2001) *Red Winkle (Ewen Bremner) en Pearl Harbor (2001) *Voces adicionales en Niña estrella: La historia de Shirley Temple (2001) *Detective Klaski (Bruno Campos) en Mimic 2 (2001) *Jesse James (Colin Farrell) en Renegados americanos (2001) *Sparky, el elfo (Bill Fagerbakke) en El mejor regalo de navidad (2000) *Joel Campbell (James Spader) en El observador (2000) *Chip Rockefeller (Thomas Gibson) en Los Picapiedra en Viva Rock Vegas (2000) *Sphinx (Vinnie Jones) en 60 segundos (2000) *Seth (Johnny Galecki) en Un vuelco del corazón (2000) *Jerry (James Caviezel) en Cadena de favores (2000) *Mitsuo Katagiri, cabecilla del CCI (Hiroshi Abe) en Godzilla 2000 (1999) *Capitán Panaka (Hugh Quarshie) en Star Wars episodio I: La amenaza fantasma (1999) *Pequeño Melvin (Orlando Jones) en Liberty Heights (1999) *Johnny Land (John Savage) en Mensaje de amor (1999) *Dove Bullis (David Morse) en Locos en Alabama (1999) *Zeke Tyler (Josh Hartnett) en Aulas peligrosas (1998) *Mitch Weaver (Norm MacDonald) en Trabajo sucio (1998) *Tom (Christian Slater) en Violencia en la tempestad (1998) (redoblaje) *Capitán Harrison Love (Matt Letscher) en La máscara del Zorro (1998) *Rick Magruder (Kenneth Branagh) en El engaño (1998) *Parker (Michael Rosenbaum) en Leyenda urbana (1998) *Fiedler (Jack Black) en Enemigo público (1998) *Lancelot en Una loca en la corte del Rey Arturo (1998) *Gobei (Robin Shou) en Un ninja en Beverly Hills (1997) *Harry Angelo (Peter Woodward) La casa de Angelo (1997) *Al Simmons/Spawn (Michael Jai White) en Spawn (1997) *Anton Freeman (Loren Dean) en Gattaca (1997) *Jack Cooper (Matt LeBlanc) en Ed (1996) *Mayor Muller (Jürgen Prochnow) en El paciente inglés (1996) *Mark Dodge (Stephen Baldwin) en Perseguidos (1996) *Alex (Pierce Brosnan) en El amor tiene dos caras (1996) *David Leary (Rick Moranis) en El Grandulón (1996) *Dean Keaton (Gabriel Byrne) en Los sospechosos de siempre (1995) (redoblaje) *Marcus Burnett (Martin Lawrence) en Bad Boys (1995) (redoblaje) *Ralph Partridge (Steven Waddington) en Carrington (1995) *Casey Schuler (Kevin Spacey) en Epidemia (1995) *Jack Foley (Chris O'Donnell) en Círculo de amigos (1995) *Detective Max Kirkpatrick (William Baldwin) en Atracción explosiva (1995) *Parker (Denzel Washington) en Asesino virtual (1995) *Charlie (Woody Harrelson) en Asalto al tren del dinero (1995) *Eddy (Josh Charles) en Tres formas de amar (1994) *Domingo Chavez (Raymond Cruz) en Peligro inminente (1994) *Carlos "Carlitos" Páez (Bruce Ramsay / joven) en ¡Viven! (1993) *Agente Thomas Richie (Paul Calderon) en Sin salida (1993) *Tea Cake Walkers (Will Smith) en Hecho en América (1993) *Frank Dulaney (Willem Dafoe) en El cuerpo del delito (1993) *Policía vigilando la residencia de Sykes en El fugitivo (1993) *Brian Kessler (David Duchovny) en Kalifornia (1993) *Nicky Dimes (Chris Penn) en True Romance (1993) *Nick Eliot (Cary Elwes) en Loca obsesión (1993) *Chaibat (Kenneth Tsang) en Supercop (1992) *Dr. Roden (Dan Butler) en El silencio de los inocentes (1991) *Chris Brandt (Michael Paré) en Rescate en Medio Oriente (1991) *John Densmore (Kevin Dillon) en The Doors (1991) *Voces adicionales en Doctor Hollywood (1991) *Bill Broussard (Michael Rooker) en (JFK) (1991) *Joe Perreti (Michael Schoeffling) en Mi mamá es una sirena (1990) *Fredo Corleone (John Cazale) en El Padrino III (1990) *Henry Shoop (Bob Nelson) en Un detective en el kinder (1990) (redoblaje) *Henziger (Colin Stinton) en La casa rusa (1990) *Sean Robertson (Scoot Reeves) en Viernes 13 parte 8: Jason toma Manhattan (1989) *Dan (Woody Brown) en Acusados (1988) *Davis McDonald (Alec Baldwin) en Papá a la fuerza (1988) *Dan Jordan (Danny Hassel) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno 4: El amo de los sueños (1988) *Maurice Hall (James Wilby) en Maurice (1987) *Joe Cox (Jesse D. Goins) en RoboCop (1987) *Robbie Rice (Marvin J. McIntyre) en El regreso a la preparatoria del horror (1987) *Erik Powell (Ron Berglas) en Highlander: El inmortal (1986) *Tommy Jarvis (Thom Matthews) en Viernes 13 parte 6: Jason Vive (1986) *Pete Peterson (William Wallace) en Fuerza Delta (1986) (doblaje original) *Eddie (John Robert Dixon) / Vinny (Anthony Barrile) / Jake (Jerry Pavlon) en Viernes 13 parte 5: todo comienza de nuevo (1985) *Jonathan Graves (Peter Liapis) en Ghoulies (1985) *The Kid (Prince) en Purple Rain (1984) *Rod Lane (Jsu Garcia) en Pesadilla en la calle del infierno (1984) *Doug Fackler (Bruce Mahler) en Locademia de policía (1984) *Amigo de Johnny en Karate Kid (1984) (doblaje original) *Recepcionista de Kamp Konfort (Brian Doyle-Murray) en Vacaciones (1983) *Scott (Russell Todd) en Viernes 13 parte II (1981) *Mayor Walsh/Wild Bill (Warren J. Kemmerling) en Encuentros cercanos del tercer tipo (1977) (redoblaje) *Lalo (Michael Cavanaugh) en Sin miedo a la muerte (1976) *Sonny Wortzik (Al Pacino) en Tarde de perros (1975) *Jake Rumsey (Jeff Bridges) en Pistoleros en el infierno (1972) *Dr. David Bowman (Keir Dullea) en 2001: Odisea en el espacio (1968) (redoblaje) *Michel (Van Doude) en Amor en el atardecer (1957) *Harry Bailey (Todd Karns) en ¡Qué bello es vivir! (1946) *Stuart Tarleton (Fred Crane) en Lo que el viento se llevó (1939) Películas animadas Owen Wilson *Rayo McQueen en Cars 3 (tráilers) *Rayo McQueen en Cars 2: Una nueva aventura sobre ruedas (2011) (tráilers) *Entrenador Skip en El fantástico Sr. Zorro (2009) *Rayo McQueen en Cars: Una aventura sobre ruedas (2006) (tráilers) Tom Kenny *Narrador en Las chicas superpoderosas: Baile siniestro (2014) *Narrador en Anexo:Especiales de Las chicas superpoderosas#Las chicas superpoderosas reinan (2009) *Narrador en Las chicas superpoderosas: Noche buena, niña mala (2003) *Narrador en Las chicas superpoderosas: La película (2002) Antonio Banderas *Gato con botas en El Gato con botas (2011) (tráilers) *Gato con botas en Shrek tercero (2007) (tráilers) *Gato con botas en Shrek 2 (2004) (tráilers) Otros *Gene en Emoji: La película (tráiler 1) *Narrador en Ever After High: Primavera desencantada (tráiler) *Lance Charming (Lex Lang) en Ever After High: La fiesta de coronación *Batman en La gran aventura LEGO *Guía en Heisser/Agente ATF (Tim Guinee) en Beavis & Butt-Head a través de América (1996) *Pitch Black (El Coco) en El origen de los guardianes *Lord Shen en Kung Fu Panda 2 *Ray Liotta en Bee Movie: la historia de una abeja *Frankie en El espanta tiburones *Tahu Nuva en Bionicle: La máscara de la luz *Isacar en José, el rey de los sueños *Eric en La sirenita II: Regreso al mar *Voces adicionales en 102 dálmatas *Narrador en Barbie Mariposa y la princesa hada (2013) (tráiler) *George Harrison en Yellow Submarine *Mike en Thomas y sus amigos: La Leyenda del Tesoro Perdido *Phillip / Tom de las noticias / Big Gay Al / Vendedor de boletos en South Park: Bigger, Longer & Uncut (versión de Warner Bros.) *Gato del casino en El vuelo al mundo de Piolín Series animadas Jaleel White *Sonic en Las Aventuras de Sonic (Especial de Navidad) *Sonic en Sonic: El héroe (temp. 2) Otros *Sonic (niño) en Sonic: El héroe *Lance Charming (Lex Lang) en Ever After High *Narrador en Las chicas superpoderosas *A.J. Dalton en Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 *Octus / Newton / Sherman en Titán sim-biónico *Doc Sábado en Los Sábados Secretos *Jack Rabbit en T.U.F.F. Puppy: Agente secreto *Onaconda Farr / Bossk en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones *Ben 10.000 en Ben 10 *Connor en Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena *Narrador en La casa de los dibujos *Archie / Savio en Los pingüinos de Madagascar *Dennis en Stanley *Nick en Godzilla: la serie *Donkey Kong (algunos episodios) en Donkey Kong Country *Jordan Knight en New Kids On The Block *Presentación e insertos en Generación O! *Búho en Mi Osito *Capitán Bob Webber (John Larroquette) en Phineas y Ferb (ep. 48) *Pythor en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu *Ricardio en Hora de aventura *Señor del espectáculo callejero en Un show más *Globert en Mixels *Cliffjumper en Transformers: Prime *Beto Orozco en Tullidos *Bruce Wayne/Batman / Jack Harper / Voces adicionales (4ª temp) en MAD *Voces adicionales en Ardilla Miedosa *Voces adicionales en Cleveland *Voces adicionales en Bebé patito *Voces adicionales en Pollo Robot Series de televisión Charlie Sheen *Charlie Goodson en Anger Management (2012-2014) *Charlie Harper en Dos hombres y medio (2003-2011) *Él mismo en La teoría del Big Bang (2008) *Charlie Crawford en Spin City (2000-2002) Eric McCormack *Dr. Andrew Devlin en Los misterios de Laura (2015) *Will Truman en Will & Grace (1998-2006) William Mapother *Ethan Rom en Lost (2005-2007, 2009) *Ian Corbin en Mentes criminales (2008) Dean Cain *Él mismo en Aunque usted no lo crea (2000) *Clark Kent/Superman en Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman (1993-1997) Otros *Richie Finestra (Bobby Cannavale) en Vinyl (2016-presente) *Barton Mathis/El Muñequero (Michael Eklund) en Flecha (2013-2014) *Will McAvoy (Jeff Daniels) en El noticiero (2012-2014) *Rust Cohle (Matthew McConaughey) en Detectives criminales (2014) *Matt Damon (Matt Damon) en La casa del engaño (2013) *Jhony Smith (Anthony Michael Hall) en The Dead Zone: La zona muerta (2002-2008) *Chandler Bing (Matthew Perry) en Amigos (1994-2004) *Agente Meara (Ben Stiller) en Jóvenes y rebeldes (2000) *Detective Woody Hoyt (Jerry O'Connell) en Crossing Jordan (2002-2007) *Tom Gordon (Martin Donovan) en Almas perdidas (2007-2008) *Detective Lee Scanlon (David Cubitt) en Medium (2005-2008) *Dr. Luka Kovac (Goran Visnjic) en E.R. Sala de urgencias (1999-2008) *Craig (Cameron Bancroft) en Unidad Especial (temp. 1, ep. 2) (2001) *Johnny Smith (Anthony Michael Hall) en The Dead Zone: La zona muerta (2002-2007) *Rui (Luis Fernando Guimiraes) en Los Normales (2002-2003) *Calvin Wade (Gbenga Akinnagbe) en Conviction (2006) *Peter McMillan (Lee Tergesen) en Esposas desesperadas (2006) *Peter Riggs (Joshua Cox) en Mujeres de blanco (2000-2006) *Tommy Shafter (David Shatraw) en Titus (2000-2002) *Leo Wyatt (Brian Krause) en Hechiceras (2000-2006) (temps. 3-8) *Jeremy Hale (J.R. Bourne) en El mentalista (2008) *Edgar Devereaux (Jeris Lee Poindexter) en Todos odian a Chris (2005-2009) *Detective Luis Perez (Guy Ecker) en Las Vegas (2003-2005) *Mark Brendanawicz (Paul Schneider) en Construyendo un parque (2009-2014) (temps. 1-2) *Tom Montero (Nestor Carbonell) en Century City (2004) *Lancelot (Santiago Cabrera) en Las aventuras de Merlín *Donovan "Van" Ray (Peter Facinelli) en Fastlane (2002-2003) *Gregory "Greg" Montgomery (Thomas Gibson) en Dharma & Greg (1997-2002) *Leo Michaels (Daryl Mitchell) en El closet de Verónica (1997-2000) *Kung Lao (Paolo Montalban) en Mortal Kombat: Conquest (1998-1999) *Profesor Navegante en La peor bruja (1998) *Tom "Tommy Q" Quincy (Tim Rozon) en Instant Star (doblaje mexicano) *Carl Urtz en El séquito *Jordan Wallace (Drew Rausch) en Caso resuelto (temp. 5, ep. 10) (2009) *Voces diversas en Los videos más asombrosos del mundo *Voces adicionales en CSI: Nueva York Anime *Albafica de Piscis en Los Guerreros del Zodiaco: El lienzo perdido *Kazuo Corioto / Animador del Niupi en Supercampeones *Fong Ten Pa en Soul Hunter *Harry Brown en El duende mágico *Nicholas Kumada / Encargado de la lista / Agente de seguridad (ep. 22) / Misha (ep. 39) / Soldado del Negaverso #2 (ep. 44) / Voces adicionales en Sailor Moon *Voces adicionales (eps. 47-65) en Sailor Moon R *Yuri / Katsuma (ep. 3) en Blue Submarine No. 6 *William "Bill" Collins en Gunsmith Cats *Jin Kyouichiro en Sukeban Deka *Voces adicionales en ¡Oh, mi diosa! *Rat-chan en Las aventuras de las Mini Diosas *Jefe de guardias / Lobo feroz en Cazadores de duendes *Camionero ebrio / Guardia en Burn-Up Excess *Rolanto / Narración y presentación en Saber Marionette J *Narración y presentación en Saber Marionette J to X *Kidomaru / Ruiga en Naruto *Ebisu en Naruto Shippūden *Voces adicionales en Bleach *Kaietsu / Voces adicionales en Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros *Narrador en Las chicas superpoderosas Z *Umezawa en Espíritu de lucha *Nick en Bubblegum Crisis Tokyo 2040 Películas de anime Reiko Suzuki *Kazuo Corioto en Supercampeones: El reto europeo (1985) *Kazuo Corioto en Supercampeones: La venganza (1985) *Kazuo Corioto en Supercampeones: En busca de un mejor mañana (1986) Otros *Jaga de Orión (Yuu Mizushima) en Los Caballeros del Zodiaco y la reencarnación de Eris, la diosa de la guerra (1996) *Benji Price (Koichi Hashimoto) en Supercampeones: La selección mundial juvenil (1986) *Lynn Kaifuun (Hirotaka Suzuoki) en Super Fortaleza Espacial: Macross (1986) *Ken (Yoshito Yasuhara) en Techno Police 21C (1982) Cortos/Especiales animados Antonio Banderas *Gato con botas en La Shrektacular navidad de Burro (2010) *Gato con botas en Shrek: Asústame si puedes (2010) *Gato con botas en Shrek 2 (Ídolo de Muy Muy Lejano) Owen Wilson/'Keith Ferguson' *Rayo McQueen en Cars Toons: Disparates de Mate *Rayo McQueen en Cars Toons: Cuentos de Radiador Springs Documentales *George W. Bush en Gracias Señor Presidente Telefilmes *Sr. Wan (Russell Yuen) en Pasión por el triunfo 4: Fuego & hielo (2010) *Ralph Connelly (Louis Herthum) en Carrera contra el tiempo (2008) Telenovelas brasileñas Thiago Lacerda *Dr. Lúcio Pires en La vida sigue (2011-2012) *Rey Teobaldo en Cuento encantado (2011) *Silvinho en Las cariocas (2010) *Bruno Marcondes en Vivir la vida (2009-2010) *Jorge en Páginas de la vida (2006) *Alex en América (2005) *Otavio Albuquerque en Celebridad (2003-2004) *Giuseppe Garibaldi en La casa de las siete mujeres (2003) *Mario Lopes en Acuarela del Brasil (2000) *Mateo Batistela en Terra Nostra (1999) Marcello Antony *Gerson en Passione (2010-2011) *Cassio en Paraíso tropical (2007) *André Santana en Belíssima (2005-2006) *Viriato en Señora del destino (2004-2005) Marcelo Serrado *Nelson Carvalho en El sabor de la pasión (2002) *Rodolfo Augusto en Puerto de los Milagros (2001) Murilo Rosa *Élcio en La guerrera (2012-2013) *Solano Rangel en Río del destino (2010-2011) Otros *Samir Hayalla (Marco Ricca) en El astro (2011) *Davi Brandâo (Ângelo Antônio) en Cuna de gato (2009) *Romeo (Igor Cotrim) en Mujeres apasionadas (2003) Videojuegos Robin Atkin Downes *Teniente Minh Young Kim en Gears of War *Teniente Minh Young Kim en Gears of War 2 *Teniente Minh Young Kim en Gears of War 3 *Teniente Minh Young Kim en Gears of War: Judgment Kevin Conroy *Batman en Batman: Arkham City *Batman en Injustice: Gods Among Us Otros *Gideon Hask en Star Wars: Battlefront II *Aragorn (Viggo Mortensen) en Lego: El Señor de los Anillos *Noble Seis en Halo: Reach *Lord Voldemort en Harry Potter for Kinect *Rayo McQueen en Disney Infinity *Batman en Lego Dimensions *BT-7274 en Titanfall 2 Reality shows *Voces adicionales en Scare Tactics (desde la 4ª temporada) Cuentas como locutor comercial e institucional *Telemundo internacional *Alka Seltzer *Sprite *Coca Cola *El Universal *Ford *Wal-Mart *Film Zone (LA) (2012-2017) *US West Dex *Texaco *KSSA FM - Dallas Texas *KZUE La Tremenda - Oklahoma City *Instituto Federal Electoral (2012) *Promo del Chapulín Colorado Animado por Veo TV (2015) *ZooMoo (LA) (2014-presente) Dirección de doblaje *Amigos (temps. 3-7) *Will & Grace *The Single Guy *Dharma y Greg *Emergencias urbanas *Fastlane *Luisa y Clark: Las nuevas aventuras de Superman *New Kids On The Block *Atracción explosiva *Cuatro bodas y un funeral *The Dead Zone: La zona muerta *Todo un parto *LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu (principio) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *AB Grabaciones *Art Sound México *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *C2 Media - AB Grabaciones *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *CBAudio *Central Entertainment *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *El Loft *Grupo Macías *Intersound *Intertrack *KiteTeam *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes Internacionales *Producciones Grande *Producciones Salgado *Roman Sound *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sonomex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas *Telespeciales, S.A. *TOPaudio *Voltaic Studios México Teatro *Papaíto Piernas Largas *El pájaro azul *Don Juan Tenorio Cine *Perro callejero *La puerta negra *Asalto sangriento *Día de difuntos Televisión *Como dice el dicho - Lorenzo (ep. "Antes son mis dientes, que mis parientes") (2014) *Telesecundaria *Vecinos - Operador (2007) *La Familia P. Luche - Voz en avión (2007) *Entre la vida y la muerte (1993) *Los parientes pobres (1993) Fotonovelas *Cita de Amor Curiosidades *Ha doblado a 2 personajes de videojuegos famosos en series animadas, los cuales son: Sonic en el especial navideño de Las Aventuras de Sonic, y en la segunda temporada de Sonic: El héroe, y a Donkey Kong en Donkey Kong Country en algunos episodios. Enlaces externos * * Coto, Sergio Gutiérrez Coto, Sergio Gutiérrez Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de TV Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA